Velocity
by Calista Angora
Summary: Kind of like a Fast And the Furious and Holes crossover thing. Its Twitch's story before he went to Camp Green Lake. PG13 for swearing, street racing and later on some sexual related things. WORKS NOW!
1. The First Lap

This doesn't seem to show up on FanFictin.net my past few posts, so here is one more shot!  
  
###  
  
VELOCITY, The First Lap  
  
###  
  
This is a story set before camp, all concerning Twitch. Some of it will be in his point of view, other in a sort of third person thing. Unfortunately, this one isn't Slash, I know, I'm disappointed too! This will probably end up a 3-5-chapter story, I'm sure, but it won't be very long.  
  
###  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Holes, although this hasn't got much to do with it. I'm not making any money off this or any of my other stories, so DON'T SUE ME!!  
  
Dedication:: SuparStarLauren02. It is so fun talking to you, I hope you get to read this, I spent half the night working out the kinks so my soap box buddy could have his own story!  
  
Date Typed:: February 10th  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, at neopets.com.  
  
Authors Note:: This is kind of a Fast and The Furious/Hole thing. Basically Twitch's story. This starts about a month before he gets caught, and it'll end when he does. None of the campers will be in this, because basically, THEY'VE BEEN AT CAMP! If you'd actually SEEN the movie you would know this. He is going to meet one of *my* personal masterpieces.  
  
###  
  
Brian stared at the deep chrome still spinning on the rims of his brother's car. The green light glowed extra bright beneath it, giving it a floating effect, making the hydraulic wheels look even fatter. Stephen, his brother was bent over, turning a wrench somewhere in the engine. The radio was blaring some random rap lyrics as some of the local girls walked by and called out, their voices drowned in the foul language.  
  
"Shit!" Stephen called from beneath the hood as a thick cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere, causing Brian to choke and the girls outside to walk away, holding their noses and coughing.  
  
"What'd you do now?" asked Brian, turning down the radio and leaning in to see the problem.  
  
"Stripped the Runner Tube. I don't know if I can fix it before tonight, RT's are kind of hard t find, and X549's are probably the rarest kind of all." He replied, frowning down at the sliced piece of tubing in front of him.  
  
"Don't dad have one of them in the old tin?"  
  
Stephen's face lit up and he threw the wrench on the rest and raced into the next room to find the beat up old box that their dad used to keep old parts for his racing cars in. Their dad owned the local garage, the only one that would sell street racing parts to minors. That's why their dad wasn't there any more, he got busted.  
  
"Brian! You're a god damned BRAIN!"  
  
Stephen smiled at his younger brother before leaning back into the works of the car ad replacing the tube. Next, he told Brian to try and start the car's CO2 drive. Twiddling his thumbs nervously, his thumbs nervously he set himself behind the wheel, turned the key in the ignition and pressed the thresher. Bluish green flames splurged from the rear tail pipes, making the car groan against the supports.  
  
"That's my girl!" Stephen called out, closing the hood, "Now turn off the Drive and keep her running, lets go for a test drive. I gotta get more cans before 6."  
  
Brian slid into the passenger seat as Stephen started the car and pulled in reverse off the support beam. They thundered out of the garage to Whinny's, the local underground raceway.  
  
###  
  
He sat in the passer seat of the car and stared through the dirty glass window as Stephen pulled out a wad of cash and set it on the counter. Mr. Whinny nodded and handed him a large crate, before waving him away and grabbing the wad of bills. Stephen came stumbling out, trying not to drop the gas bottles he was carrying.  
  
"Got a deal! 12 bottles only 250. I only woulda got nine at Mike's. He's a real scum bag, Mike is......... Hey man, pop the trunk. The little blue button."  
  
Brian scanned all the buttons on the dash and smiled at te bright yellow one. This one activated the threshers. The red one, next to it set off the alarm, although it had a picture of a skull and cross bone on it. He pushed in the blue button to open the trunk and reclined back into the leather seat.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Do I have to stay with Angela again tonight?" he asked, frowning at Stephen.  
  
He really wanted to go to race and see his brother win. Stephen never lost. Well maybe he did once or twice, but there was always a reason for that, wither being presumed dead that he was hurt so badly, or Mom not letting his race.  
  
Mom hated racing.  
  
She hated cars. She hated everything dad had liked, she liked to believe cars are what killed him, and she didn't want her sons having anything to do with them. Mom didn't know about tonight, or any other Tuesday or Saturday. She didn't know about the street racing. She didn't know about Stephen's car. And if Brian could have it his way, she would never know.  
  
"Actually, I have big news that I think you're going to like. Seeing as how you're 14 now, (A/n:: how old is Twitch anyway?) and Mike is such a scum bag, I want you to be my Front man."  
  
Brian couldn't believe his ears.  
  
Him?  
  
The frontman?  
  
(Authors Note:: Front Man means backup. Not really backup, just like a racing buddy. Like... he'll be in the car when they race to make sure everything is okay so the driver doesn't have to worry about it.)  
  
"Are you serious.........?"  
  
"No. I'm lying. You dipshit of course I'm serious! You know more about cars than anybody I know, and you're my little brother, I think I trust you with my life. Plus, you basically helped me fix this piece of junk up. Without you, she'd be in the junk yard with all the rusted Toyota's and Sports Utility Vehicles! She's OURS. Tonight will be your test run. You fuck up then I kill you. You ace this and you're my Front. Simple as that. You go it?"  
  
All he could do was stammer a quiet yes and stare at the dashboard in amazement. It was a big thing, to be someone's Front. It means they trusted you with more than just their life.  
  
It meant they trusted you with their cars.  
  
###  
  
"I'm here to race, not flap jaws with you Antonio," said Stephen, revving his engine, "you wanna start something, lets settle this on the track."  
  
"Aw! Look at how cute your little Front is!" called one of the hoes leaning on Antonio's car, "What is he, 13? He looks like my little brother!"  
  
"People, people!" called Maxus, the race instructor, lets get this over with! The race starts in 5 minutes! Cough up your cash now!"  
  
### 


	2. The Second Lap

This is chapter TWO of Velocity... I'm not sure if ONE decided to show up yet or is still being pigheaded... so give it a bit longer, but if you don't want to spoil I, then don't read this! Really! Because it has lots of things that you would need chapter ONE to understand...  
  
###  
  
VELOCITY, Second Lap  
  
###  
  
Dedication:: Nosilla. I'm sorry it won't show up, I'm still trying to fix it. The second is decides to stop being shy I'll let you know. Thanks for the review! By the way, I really Liked Holy Holes! I hope you update really soon!  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Holes. This isn't really about Holes, but I don't own Twitch. So I don't own Holes. So don't sue me. The only character of Louis's I used was Twitch, the rest were all mine or based on people I know.  
  
Date Typed:: February 12  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, at neopets.com.  
  
Authors Notes:: None to date, but I'm trying to fix chapter ONE so it will actually sow up on the server... I don't know if it's Fanfiction.net or my document... but if you check below everything, it says  
  
*CHAPTERS: ONE, WORDS: 1128*  
  
So it's not my fault that I know of! Please keep reading, I hope to have yet another longish chapter of this and a couple more of Cold For September, my slash fic, up by tomorrow. I love hearing from you, so keep on reviewing!  
  
###  
  
"5."  
  
Stephen reared the engine one last, time, now he would need to save the gas hydrate for the CO2 drive.  
  
"4."  
  
Brian buckled himself into his seat, his hands shaking nervously. He smiled at his brother who was behind the wheel and felt the butterflies flipping pancakes in his stomach.  
  
"3."  
  
"2."  
  
He took one last breath of fresh air and gripping the side of the leather seat, digging his nails in for all he was worth.  
  
"1!"  
  
Stephen slammed his foot into the pedal and Brian found himself being pushed against the seat. The butterflies must've decided they didn't want pancakes, now he felt nothing but the pressure. Glancing quickly at the Speedometer and was shocked o see it reach nearly 187.  
  
"Brian, check the CO2 levels, Finch is coming up behind us fast and he already used his. How much longer can we hold?"  
  
Brain stared down at the grid in front of him.  
  
"Long as you need."  
  
"Go now."  
  
Brian pressed the little yellow button and was pushed back into the seat even worse than before. It was like a roller coaster. Turning to try and see Finch, he could see the aqua flame come out of the tail pipe and smiled happily as Finch and Gamy disappeared into tiny dots. Stephen turned to see them go too.  
  
To bad he didn't see the curve in the street.  
  
###  
  
Brian woke up to cool white light. He could almost feel the air around him and could taste the thick white, cloud like substance that surrounded him. Every now and then a small shock would come to him, and make the clouds get further and further away. He could hear people calling someone's name. He wanted to open his eyes.  
  
Tried so hard.  
  
"Brian. Talk to me. Brian?"  
  
Who was this Brian? And why were they calling him? Couldn't they se he was sleeping. Wait. He was Brian. He was Brian and he had been racing with Stephen.  
  
He felt the electricity again and it jolted him upright, forcing his eyes open. A small woman in a white uniform stood over him, a cluster of others behind her, holding the electrical irons they used to shock people hearts into working again. They were in a white room, with beeping monitors and buzzing scrrens.  
  
"He's up!" she called. Placing a pillow behind him, "can you talk to me Brian?"  
  
"Stephen..."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Get him into a bed and changed, NOW! I want him washed up and set in a clean room. No visitors, no television, nothing. He needs rest and regurgitation."  
  
He felt the wheels under his bed turn and watched at the gaggle of men in white wheeled him down yet another bright corridor.  
  
###  
  
While Brian was going through all of this, the fire crews were still trying to get Stephen out of the car. It had taken them that long just to unhook the CO2 drive, and now they were trying to pry the door open so Stephen could be pulled out. The jaws of life had already been tried, but they wouldn't work.  
  
Stephen had no hope.  
  
###  
  
Well, there chapter TWO! I hope it actually shows up, chapter One is making me SOOO MAD! 


End file.
